Una noche diferente
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: -No te voy a mentir..Me pones muy cachondo -admitió consiguiendo poner rojo a Naruto. -Ya sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie pero...podríamos arreglarlo...··SasuNaru · ItaSasu ··Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Se dirigió a los servicios corriendo como si su vida dependiese de llegar lo antes posible. Se miró de reojo en los espejos que había justo al entrar y segundos después entró en un lavabo, cerrando la puerta con un gran estruendo.

Sí, estaba llorando. De eso de dio cuenta al notar sus mejillas humedecidas y los ojos irritados de reprimirse. Joder, como dolía. Sentía como su pecho estaba rígido, casi impidiéndole respirar.

Se sentó encima de la tapa del vater apoyando sus codos encima de sus piernas su cabeza entre sus manos. Trataba de aguantar sus sollozos pero aunque quisiera sus lagrimas salían sin avisar. Solo el silencio lograba acompañarle y entre la rabia del momento su puño se estampó contra la pared de al lado.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!-bramó angustiado -¿Por qué? Me importabas….y ahora…

Deslizó los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente hacia un lado y paso sus dedos por su cara arrastrando su llanto.

No entendía porque con lo bien que empezaban a irle las cosas había llegado a ese estado tan deplorable. O quizás sí, sí lo sabía. En parte era culpa suya, y en parte no. Pero eso ya daba igual. A pesar de que no volvería a cometer el mismo error ahora estaba en esa situación y tenía que afrontarlo. Tendría que hacerlo. Solo.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en la misma posición, sumergido en sus más angustiosos pensamientos, hasta que algo le descoloco por completo.

-No te merece…-hablo una voz al otro lado…

-¿Qué? -pronunció el rubio que aún seguía atontado y sollozando.

-Ese gilipollas por el que lloras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -pregunto de repente preocupado.

-Desde que has entrado por la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! -mascullo -¡¿Y por qué no te largas?!

-Largate tú si tanto te molesto -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Estaba yo primero.

Naruto terminó de secarse las lagrimas con la mano y salió dispuesto a encararle. Golpeó la puerta contraria y al intentar abrirla se percató de que tenia el pestillo puesto.

-¿De qué vas? Eres un completo capullo ¿Sabes? ¡No tenías ningún derecho a escuchar! ¡Deberías irte al puto infierno! -bramó más que furioso.

Se sentía de alguna manera descubierto. Él no tenía ningún problema en llorar y desahogarse, pero siempre a solas. Si tenía que hacerlo nadie iba a verle, solo su propia presencia iba a ser testigo. Ahora que un completo extraño y sin él pretenderlo hubiese entrado en esa privacidad que tanto apreciaba le había hecho saltar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció el testigo de todo el escándalo.

–-¿Me llamabas? -pronunció una voz grave que salia de la boca de un chico pelinego.

Naruto se quedo estático callando de repente.

–-¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no eres tan gallito? -dijo con cierta burla.

–-¡Bah! No vales la pena -sentenció

El chico moreno le cogió por el cuello de su camiseta y lo estampo contra la pared.

–-Que estés jodido no te da derecho a hablarme de ese modo -sus afilados ojos negros colapsaron con los azulados del rubio -Que ese tipejo te haya roto tu corazoncito…-entreabrió los labos enseñando media sonrisa -No te da derecho a dirigirme la palabra siquiera.

-¡Suéltame! -masculló con fuerza -¡Bastardo!

-¿Qué acaso no me has entendido? ¿Eh? -aflojo el agarre y terminó por soltarlo -Tú si que no vales la pena. Montando ese numerito infantil.

Naruto le observó distante y rabioso.

-Que sabrás tú -el moreno volvió a mirarle con su mirada penetrante, la cuál no dejaba de ser inquietante para Naruto -No tienes ni idea.

-Típica excusa de alguien como tú -sentenció volviendo a dejar a Naruto a cuadros.

-¿Qué? -le salió sin saber muy bien a que se refería o si solo lo había dicho para burlarse de él.

-Que eres un pardillo tio -se encogió de hombros.

-Me llamo Naruto, idiota -contesto ofendido.

-¿Y a mi qué?

El rostro de Naruto aún rojo por como había estado llorando y completamente serio y en el fondo exasperado apretó su mandíbula. Negó con la cabeza.

–-¿Me vas a pegar? -indagó el otro al ver que Naruto no actuaba ni le contestaba.

Se oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el moreno audaz cogió del brazo al rubio tirando de él hacia dentro de uno de los servicios. Naruto que enseguida protestó callo de repente cuando el moreno puso su mano encima de su boca.

-¡Shhh! -permanecieron pegados el uno al otro. Naruto pasmado con sus ojos cielo mirando los contrarios.

El intruso que había entrado se lavo las manos y después también se dirigió a uno de los servicios. Fue entonces cuando el moreno quitó su mano. Naruto no gritó, ni hizo el más mínimo sonido. El pelinegro por su parte solo mostró media sonrisa y se acerco al máximo a él , hasta así pegar sus labios a su oreja.

Naruto no le respondió, simplemente siguió en la misma posición. Él de ojos negros se separo sutilmente.

Cuando se volvió a oír la puerta y después el estruendo y aviso de que ya había salido y no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos. El pelinegro suspiro.

-Por poco y nos pilla ¿Eh? -rió por lo bajo.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Nos pilla qué? Solo era un puto tipo que quería mear.

-Y algo más que mear -agregó convencido.

-¿Eh? -alzo sus cejas.

-Tú eres uno de esos novatillos que no pillan nada -negó con la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Se volvieron a oír pasos y el moreno simplemente puso un dedo en su boca indicándole al rubio que guardase silencio. Los pasos se volvieron más y más fuertes hasta que sin previó aviso, como si de un impulso involuntario se tratase, el moreno salió disparado y cerró la puerta de entrada hacía adentro con el pestillo.

-¡¿Estás loco?! -casi grito -Cuando se den cuenta que hemos cerrado la puerta nos la vamos a cargar.

-No sabrán quién ha sido -comento dirigiéndose hacía la ventana -Vamos a pirarnos.

–-¿Vamos? -gruño -Ah no, ni borracho. Encima...¿Para qué vamos a largarnos? Yo no he hecho nada.

–-Pero yo sí.

El moreno se había subido encima de los azulejos del lavabo para después hacer fuerza para abrir la ventana que estaba más arriba, hasta que por fin logró abrirla.

Naruto al verlo desde su perspectiva se fijó con más detenimiento en como vestía.

Sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados y agujereados dejaban poco a la imaginación. Llevaba una camiseta negra manga corta con los botones desabrochados hasta casi la mitad de su pecho. En el antebrazo lucía un tatuaje que a pesar de no apreciar exactamente lo que era no pasaba desapercibido.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y entonces el rubio reaccionó.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? -pronunció desviando la mirada algo cohibido.

-Ahora no -le indicó con un gesto que subiera.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre -se quejo.

-Sasuke -dijo deslizándose por la ventanita -Y ahora sube o te dejo aquí y no me responsabilizo de lo que te pase.

Naruto subió y cogió la mano que le tendió Sasuke. Saltaron logrando salir sin ningún contratiempo a la calle que daba desde los servicios.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunto el chico de ojos azules fastidiado de no enterarse de que pasaba.

-¿Naruto, verdad? Mira no puedo explicártelo todo pero tendrás que confiar en mi.

-¿De qué va todo esto? Tú ni me conoces. Yo no te conozco.

Sasuke le interrumpió.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga? -cuestiono sabiendo de sobras la respuesta que le daría.

-No -contesto tajante -Muy bien, ya hemos salido como dijiste. Ahora yo me voy y tú te piras por otro camino.

-¿Acaso tienes algo importante que hacer? ¿Como por ejemplo irte a lloriquear a otro lado? -Sasuke rió y Naruto casi estampa su puño en su cara , pero el moreno le paró con su mano antes que pudiese tocarle.

-Estoy más que harto de tus bromitas…-le miraba desafiante, furioso -Y no estoy de humor.

-Sí, de eso ya me dí cuenta. Por eso es tan divertido picarte – añadió -Eres muy predecible y te picas por nada.

-Porque me cabreas -bufó y le dio la espalda empezando a andar calle arriba.

-¿Te vienes a mi casa? -Sasuke le observo mientras caminaba.

Definitivamente no estaba nada mal. Había encontrado un pequeño bombón sin pretenderlo. Chico rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, seguramente de su misma edad o similar. Cara un tanto aniñada, cuerpo delgado, como a él le gustaban. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero azulado y una camiseta naranja que a pesar de no ser provocativa, en su cuerpo quedaba demasiado sexy.

-No gracias, ya tengo la mia -contesto imitando el tono con el que Sasuke solía contestarle cuando quería molestarle.

-Hey ¿Y qué harás? ¿Echarte en la cama pensando en lo jodido que estás? -bingo, había vuelto a dar en el clavo.

Naruto se paro en seco y hecho la vista atrás. Sasuke estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Queda muy lejos tu casa? -Sasuke sonrió.

-Que va. Esta a unos 5 minutos a pie. -camino hasta donde estaba Naruto -al final no te has podido resistir ¿Hm?

Naruto le dio un codazo y ambos emprendieron la marcha.

Era de noche. Una noche ni muy fría, ni muy calurosa. La verdad era la típica noche ideal para salir por la calle. Tan solo soplaba una leve brisa, que ayudaba a refrescar un poco el ambiente.

-Y dime...¿Que hacía un chico como tu en un pub como ese? -preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un chico como yo? -recordó todo lo que le había ocurrido -Nada, pasar el rato.

-No sé...Se te ve buen tio. No pareces el típico de ir a esos lugares, ya me entiendes.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Pues no, no te entiendo. Es solo un sitio donde la gente va de marcha, a despejarse un poco ¿No?

-¿Eso crees? Si va a resultar que en verdad eres igual de inocente como aparentas.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja ya de meterte conmigo! -gruño.

-Pero si era un piropo, tonto -se paro enfrente de una puerta -Va, que es aquí. El piso de arriba -le señalo con un dedo.

Subieron la escalera hasta llegar a una explanada en donde había varias puertas. Sasuke saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la 2-A.

-Entra -dijo encendiendo la luz de la entrada -No es muy grande, ni nada lujoso. Es lo que hay, no puedo permitirme otra cosa por ahora.

Naruto trato de observar cada detalle. Desde la entrada había un pasillo donde daba a varias habitaciones, una de ellas la cocina, más adelante el salón en donde entraron y se imagino que al fondo estaban las habitaciones.

-¿Te traigo algo de comer o beber? -Naruto negó con la cabeza -No seas tímido, que a mi me da igual, Tengo de todo.

-Bueno...lo mismo que tú pues… -lo cierto era que estaba algo nervioso.

Había tenido un encontronazo con un desconocido en unos lavabos cualquiera y de repente se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Y no solo eso, estaba empezando a sudar.

-Siéntate que te traigo algo. -Sasuke se fue hacía la cocina, momento que Naruto aprovecho para inspeccionar mejor la zona.

Tenía un espacioso y grande y cómodo sofá color carmín. Delante una mesita de cristal y rodeando las paredes un par de estantes llenos de discos y libros antiguos.

-Toma -le tendió un vaso ancho con un liquido oscuro dentro.

-¿Qué es? -Naruto observaba el vaso con desconfianza hasta que le dio un pequeño sorbo despacio.

Sasuke se hecho a reír al ver la cara de disgusto que puso Naruto.

–-Es whisky y del bueno por cierto. ¿Demasiado fuerte para ti? -Naruto dejo el vaso encima de la mesita -Debí suponerlo. A mi me encanta lo fuerte.

-¿No piensas contarme lo de hace un rato? -dijo cambiando totalmente la conversación y aún curioso por lo que había pasado.

Sasuke dio un largo sorbo a su vaso y también lo dejo encima de la mesa. Se acabó de desabrochar la camisa que llevaba y la dejo apartada a un lado.

-¿Te lo cuento y te acuestas conmigo? -cogió sitio en el sofá a escasos centímetros del rubio. -¿Que dices?


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo? -no solo su cara era un poema, sino que esa simple frase hizo que toda su piel se erizase por completo.

-Haha pero mirate…-Naruto tenía la mirada fija en la nada, evitando por sobre todas las cosas mirar hacia su lado. -A ver…tú supongo que no lo sabes, porque no eres muy frecuente de salir por la noche ¿Me equivoco?

-Bueno...muy de vez en cuando…-en verdad casi nunca salia pero no quería quedar como un idiota.

-Ese pub en el que estábamos es famoso por la multitud de gente que trafica con drogas. Allí se mueve el mayor contrabando que te puedas imaginar. La gente suele meterse en el baño a drogarse, hablando claro….Y a veces es peligroso porque algunos policías andan por ahí vestidos como si fuesen otro más y es difícil distinguirlos.

-¿Por eso tú…? -dejo sin terminar la frase temiendo seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué si me estaba drogando? -otra vez volvía a tener esa maldita media sonrisa en el rostro que a Naruto le hizo sentirse mal al mirarle -¿Me ves cara de drogadicto? -acorto aún más la distancia que les separada y ahora estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro -¿Eh? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Me dado cuenta que evitas mirarme….¿Te pongo nervioso?

Naruto se levanto precipitadamente, tanto que casi se cae al hacerlo.

-Creo que me voy a ir. -soltó de repente. Definitivamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Que pena. Yo pensaba que ibas a quedarte. ¿Te he asustado? Porque no era mi intención -se levanto seguidamente y volvió a acorralar al chico -Solo quería besarte….

-¡Para! -gritó sin poder aguantarse. Y es que la cercanía de Sasuke le estaba volviendo loco.

-Tranquilo -esta vez Sasuke le miro serio borrando la sonrisa que antes tenía -Que no te voy a hacer nada si tú no quieres -le cogió del brazo -Ahora te toca a ti ¿No crees? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Naruto se quedo en silencio hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-¿Era por un chico, no? No me lo cuentes si no quieres. Pero no creo que ningún tío merezca tus lagrimas. Solo un imbécil haría que llorases así -declaro y Naruto se abrazo a él tomándole desprevenido.

No se había percatado hasta ese momento pero olía muy bien. A cierto olor cítrico, frutal. Una fragancia muy acorde a como se veía. Que a pesar de tener su carácter , Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de lo puro que era. Acaricio su nuca tratando en cierta forma de consolarle y hacerle sentir bien. Sin saber muy bien porque quería que se sintiese a gusto.

Naruto por su parte tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, tanto que creía que iba a salirse de su pecho. El torso desnudo de Sasuke rozaba con su cuerpo. Podía percibir su calidez, su intensa fragancia y sus lacios cabellos oscuros rozando su cara.

Al separarse quedaron ambos rostros uno en frente del otro. Sasuke no desaprovecho la oportunidad y con una delicadeza impropia de él y procurando ir despacio tomo los labios de Naruto. Cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso que al principio empezó lento pero a media que avanzaba se había convertido en una lucha por desgastar la boca del otro. El moreno había depositado una mano en la mejilla de Naruto y la otra en su cintura.

-No te voy a mentir..Me pones muy cachondo -admitió consiguiendo poner rojo a Naruto. -Ya sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie pero...podríamos arreglarlo...

A Naruto le entró miedo. No es que no le gustase, porque desde que había entrado por la puerta estaba sintiendo que algo en su interior se removía, pero él no era de acostarse con un desconocido. Él siempre había sido más cauto. Intentando conocer a la persona antes. Mantener algún tipo de relación o contacto antes de tener sexo.

-¿No dices nada? -bajo su boca hasta el cuello del rubio y con la lengua dejo un camino de saliva. Tiro de su camiseta hacia arriba obligándole a quitarse -Eres un ángel caído. Todo de ti me fuerza a querer devorarte.

La agitada respiración de Narruto se intensificó cuando Sasuke bajo y bajo su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo, el cual delineo para después pasar a su pantalón, el cual con suma agilidad desabrocho, comprobando satisfecho la gran erección que Naruto tenía entre las piernas.

-Como sigas así no voy a poder aguantarme -gruño Naruto extasiado por tanto placer.

-Que sensible eres rubito...-cogió su polla entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarla.

Después de varios segundos reparo en como Naruto temblaba y paro desviando su mirada hacia arriba.

-¿Estas bien? -volvió a alzarse y al ver que Naruto se mantenía estático simplemente suspiro -Yo así no puedo seguir. -le dio la espalda volviendo hasta la mesa y bebiéndose su vaso de licor de un sorbo. -¿Te has quedado mudo?

-No...No puedo , no se que me pasa -soltó tratando de sonar claro y tranquilo, logrando todo lo contrario.

-Que estás cagado de miedo, eso es lo que te pasa. Pero bueno es comprensible.

Se escucho un ruido en la entrada y la puerta se abrió. Naruto al escucharlo se subió la cremallera precipitadamente y cogió su camiseta del suelo tapándose con ella. Sasuke simplemente se hecho en el sofá.

Un chico también moreno con cabello largo, atado a una coleta se asomó.

-Que bien te lo montas… -declaro al ver la escena -¿Hay fiesta?

-Yo ya me iba -sin siquiera despedirse o voltear su mirada hacia Sasuke, y con paso rápido salió de la estancia dejando al recién llegado a solas con el otro moreno.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -se estaba aguantando la risa pero sin poder evitarlo una carcajada salió de su boca -Menuda escenita, digna de una película.

-No te burles que ya bastante…-dejo la frase a medias.

El de coleta se sentó a su lado y bebió del vaso lleno que estaba en la mesa.

-Bueno, el chico este rubio ..uff… -paro al ver que Sasuke le miraba con mala cara -Vale, ya me callo.

-Me lo he encontrado en el pub y nada, que al final he conseguido que se venga hasta aquí, para nada… -comentó un tanto molesto por la situación.

-Ya, es que tú estás acostumbrado a que todos caigan a tus pies. A que todos coman de tu mano y acaben en tu cama. Y por una vez que viene uno y te rechaza….Y por lo que veo este te ha dejado plantado en el peor momento -dijo haciendo énfasis en eso -Te ha dejado con un buen bulto entre las piernas.

-Pues ¿Por qué no te agachas tú y me la chupas? -espetó ya desganado y de mal humor.

El otro lejos de achantarse sonrió.

-¿Eso te gustaría no? No va a poder ser...Hermanito…-pronuncio la palabra hermanito de una forma suave y despacio sabiendo que eso disgustaba a su hermano.

-Piérdete….-No solo estaba de mal humor y con un buen calentón sino que encima tenía que soportar las bromas de su hermano mayor.

-¿Sabes tú problema? Necesitas a alguien que te baje los humos ya. Eres demasiado creído. Engreído.

–-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…-puso los pies encima del la mesita y cerro los ojos -Ve y traeme otro whisky.

Itachi aprovecho la distracción de su hermano para ponerse encima de él. Con ambas manos estrecho su cuello. Sasuke abrió los ojos desconcertado.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora? Quitate de encima Itachi -pero lejos de obedecerle siguió a la suya.

-Pídemelo por favor -se acerco hablándole casi rozando su boca.

-No juegues…

-¿Siempre que estás con alguien eres tú quién se la mete? -cuestiono roncamente -¿Nunca has dejado que nadie te la meta?

Sasuke intentó quitárselo de encima en vano ya que su hermano le doblaba en fuerza.

-¡Que te importa! -se perdió en los ojos negros de Itachi y este junto su boca con la de Sasuke haciendo presión.

–-¿Quieres que te la meta? -había cogido ambas manos de Sasuke a ambos costados y las estaba sujetando duramente -¿Quieres que tu hermano mayor te folle como es debido?

No era la primera vez que Itachi se ponía en ese plan, sobretodo si había vuelto tarde y había bebido un par de copas, pero esa noche en concreto lo noto diferente.

-¿Has estado bebiendo? -pregunto el menor tratando de comprender el raro comportamiento de su hermano.

-Aunque no te lo creas no. Estoy bien sobrio. Y eso es lo mejor de todo. Que no necesito de ningún tipo de alcohol para tener deseos de estar contigo.

Bajo un poco los pantalones y calzoncillos de Sasuke y sin avisar puso todo su miembro dentro de su boca. Sasuke lanzo un grave aladro de placer y paso de tener su cuerpo tensado a relajarse casi por completo. Sentía su sangre acumulada en su polla, tanto que la tenía a punto de explotar. Y el solo tacto de la saliva de Itachi, su boca, sus movimientos en esa cavidad mojada, hacían que viese las estrellas.

-Ahh….Sí...sigue… -mordió sus labios y apretó sus puños.

Itachi no paro en ningún momento. Succionaba para después lamer de arriba abajo , y con la otra mano acariciar sus testículos. En tan solo segundos se había puesto no solo erecto sino rabioso por follárselo. En un movimiento rápido lo giro dejando al descubierto el pequeño culito de Sasuke. Una de sus manos se fue hasta su nunca la cual apretó consiguiendo que Sasuke volviera a gruñir. Ahora la potente erección de Sasuke rozaba con el sofá. Itachi bajo sus pantalones y sin muchos miramientos abrió las nalgas de su hermano dejando al aire su diminuto agujero.

-Yo soy de los que follan duro...tan duro que acabarías llorando -A cada palabra el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía -De los que te metería toda la polla hasta el fondo y no te ka sacaría hasta que te escociese y me suplicaras que parase, pero aún así no pararía…-Y aunque pudiese sonar enfermo le ponía a cien -Pero a ti hermanito…-deposito su miembro en la entrada de Sasuke y se un empujón metió un trozo dentro de él -Tan solo quiero que gimas sin parar…

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Quizás por la gran excitación que llevaba encima, no le dolía tanto como había imaginado. Itachi al ver que no se quejaba continuo y no tardo en intensificar sus embestidas consiguiendo que con cada una de ellas el cuerpo de ambos se balancease en un vaivén constante. El mayor de vez en cuando bajaba para depositar un par de besos en la espalda de su ahora amante.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta que alguien te domine? -hablo lascivamente sabiendo que ese tipo de coas pondrían a tono a Sasuke.

Por un momento ambos perdieron la cabeza. La de Itachi sin poder evitarlo se lleno de pensamientos extraños. ¿En serio se estaba tirando a su hermano encima del sofá?

Tapo la boca de Sasuke al ver como sus chillidos estaban empezando a subir mucho de tono. Por un momento deseo poder estar en la mente de Sasuke y saber que estaba pensando. Mientras se lo estaba haciendo. Después de un par de violentas estocadas que hicieron que Sasuke se corriese, él también lo hizo echando todo su semen dentro. Cuando hubieron pasado varios segundos y después de coger aire , Itachi salió de Sasuke y este se giro.

-Me has dado bien ¿eh? Cabrón...Me escuece -se quejo haciendo sentir culpable a Itachi.

-Es normal que te escueza, pero se te pasara -se subió los pantalones y se quedo sentado con sus manos en su frente, mirando hacía el suelo. Pensativo.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Se subió los pantalones y se quedo sentado mirando hacía su hermano pero sin decir nada.

-Me he puesto celoso -soltó de repente dejando perplejo al menor -Sí, llamame loco. Esta claro que también me he puesto a tono y por eso…-seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo -Pero al entrar y verte así con ese chico rubio. Tan solo tenía ganas de tenerte y dejarte claro que no tenías que andar con cualquiera...que ya me tenias a mi…-suspiro intranquilo por lo que acababa de soltar.-No se que decir….

-Yo que sé… -se levanto reparando en que ahora estaba impregnado del aroma de Itachi.

Sasuke no solo era un chico muy atractivo sino atrevido. Se pasaba cada noche de pub en pub tratando de esconder su soledad entre las sabanas de algún desconocido con cara angelical. Así era él. Itachi lo sabía. Y le frustraba.

Fue hasta la cocina detrás de Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto el mayor al ver que su hermano no decía nada.

-¿Por? -su tono salio neutro pero un tanto borde.

-Era tu primera vez -afirmó convencido. Sasuke no contesto -¿Me equivoco? -cuestiono a pesar de saberlo pero queriendo que Sasuke se lo confirmase.

-Sí-abrió la nevera sacando leche y algunas cosas de comer -¿Te crees que voy a dejar que cualquiera me de por el culo?

-No he visto que pusieras mucha resistencia -dijo un tanto pícaro pero sin querer molestar a Sasuke.

-Contigo no es igual -se sentó en la mesa. Itachi se quedó de pie.

-¿Por que soy tu hermano? -inquirió

-Porque yo te gusto -Itachi se quedo confuso y descubierto -¿Te creías que no me había dado cuenta? Cada vez que vienes, veo como les miras, con rabia, odio, celos. Y luego veo como me miras a mi -hizo una pausa y miro directamente a los ojos a Itachi.

-¿Como te miro? -Sasuke volvió a quedarse callado.

Esa clase de situaciones tan solo le daban ganas de empotrarle contra la pared y demostrarle a base de besos y lo que hiciese falta lo importante que se había vuelto para él. Mucho más que como un simple hermano.

-¿Sasuke?

El menor termino de beber su vaso de leche y salió de la cocina dejando a un Itachi inmóvil.

Poco después se ducho y se encerró en su habitación.

Itachi comió y después de ducharse le imitó llendo hacia su cuarto. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga para él. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a Sasuke y ahora que lo había tenido entre sus brazos sabía que ya nunca desaparecería.

Sasuke descansaba sobre su cama pensativo.

-Me miras con amor -susurro y cerro sus ojos.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

 _Esto en principio iba a ser un One-shot que se alargó un poco más de lo que esperaba y se quedo en un two shot. Lo mismo da...Si al llegar al final te has quedado Wtf.?..Sí..._


End file.
